War of Wills
by Lindycff
Summary: Carly wants Sonny's 1% will Sonny give it up if Carly bans sex?


War of Wills

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Carly silently wonders to herself if he was doing it on purpose. It would be so like him to tease her like that...making her yearn to have him penetrate inside of her. Shaking her head, Carly silently tells herself it wasn't going to work. No, Sonny Corinthos wasn't going to get the better of her this time around that was for damn sure. He may be the most stubborn man she had ever encounter in her life but her will was stronger than his.

Fighting back a smile that threatened to appear on his face as he gazes at the look across her beautiful face, Sonny knew he had her hook, line and sinker. She wasn't fooling him for a second; she wanted him and she wanted him bad. This was one fight he was going to win hands down. She may think she was going to come out of this victoriously but she was dead wrong. His will to win was far grater then hers. The woman had no chance in wining this stand off that had started days ago between them.

Breaking the long silence that was between them since she entered the new gym he had in the basement of his house Sonny asks "So what do you think?"

"The room looks great. I designed it after all" Carly laughs knowing damn well he wasn't talking about the design of his gym but his buff chest he was getting from lifting weights.

Rolling his eyes at her, Sonny closes the small distance between them. "I wasn't talking about that" Taking a hold of her hand he places it on his bare chest "I was wondering if you noticed how much better I'm looking since I decided to put a gym in the basement. Money well spent I think."

Fighting back a groan she cruses him silently as he makes her fingers linger down his chest to feel every ripple of muscle.

Clearing her throat a little, Carly finally replies "It's alright"

"Just alright?" Sonny questions with a dimpled smile no longer able to fight back from smiling at her.

"Yeah" Carly breaths out. Removing her hand from off his chest before she gave into him and screwed him silly she asks "Have you reconsider my proposal?"

"There's nothing to consider my answer is final and it's Nooooooooooooo" Sonny states stubbornly.

"Maybe you'll change your mind in a few more days then" Carly tells him.

A few more days without sex would make any man cave especially when he takes at look at her in the new night gown she just purchase for herself. Sex was all she had right now as leverage against him and sadly it was also having an effect on her. Since they stopped making love days ago she's been having steamy sex dreams of Sonny and sometimes she wasn't even a sleep and she found herself daydreaming of him screwing her against the door, on the table, on his new press bench…anything you name it she pictured herself and Sonny making love on it, or against it since they've begun their stand off.

"Never gonna happen Carly. Not in a few days or even in a year" He was going to have his cake and eat it too because today was the day he was going to put an end to her withholding sex on him.

In fact Sonny was going to make it his mission to drive her crazy until she cracked. Sex wasn't a barging chip between them. He had told her that once when they first married and he meant it. Obviously she hadn't learnt from her days of trying to withhold sex from him when she wanted his share in Deception with Laura back in the days. It didn't work then and it certainly wasn't going to work now.

"You are being completely pig headed about this whole thing" Carly states frustrated.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Sonny questions back

"You know what Sonny its fine don't change your mind. We'll just go on for the rest of our lives with a marriage without sex if that's how you want it."

Brushing the strands of hair off of her face, Sonny tells her "I thought we've been through this before. Didn't we agree that sex cannot be a barging chip in our marriage?"

"No we didn't agree. You stated it shouldn't be without my consent but I never agreed to it." Carly reminds him.

"I thought you agreed with me when you changed your mind and practically ran up the penthouse stairs so I could ravish you. In fact you were really satisfied of your decision to back down on the whole withholding sex thing once I pleasured you all day long."

"I was younger then and my will wasn't as strong as it is now. Oh and for the record I didn't run up the stairs. I can't help it if you're much older then I am and can't walk as fast as I can especially in the condition you were in at the time. I can imagine it must be hard walking around when the lower half of you wants to play"

Letting out a chuckle at her words, Sonny places his hands onto her hips and pulls her to him so their bodies are pressed together "My uh lower half would love to play with you now Mrs. Corinthos"

Placing her hands against his chest trying to push him away but failing miserable since Sonny wouldn't have it, Carly tells him softly "All you have to do is give me what I want"

Licking his bottom lip, Sonny growls out "That's what I want. To give you want you want…to give you what your body is aching to have."

Letting out a moan, Carly reminds herself to stay strong. She could do this.

Hearing her moan, Sonny whispers "I want to hear you pant out my name over and over again as my penis enters slowly inside you, then slowly slides out of you over and over again until you can't take it no more"

"Sonnee" Carly calls out his name

"That right. That's what I want to hear you say over and over again" Sonny dimples at her as he leans his forehead against hers.

"So you'll give me cooking lessons then?" Carly questions him softly

"No" Sonny breathes out as his lips hover near hers.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Carly softly proposes in a low whisper "Just one tiny, little cooking lesson and if it doesn't work out then I won't ever ask you again"

"I do the cooking here" Sonny tells her. Lowering his hands onto her bottom he gives it a small squeeze while telling her in a low sexy tone "The only cooking I want you to do with me is on the kitchen floor or on the countertop of the island"

Nibbling on her bottom lip as his hands rub her bottom, Carly curses him out "Damn you Sonny"

Laughing his lips crashes down onto hers as his hands pushes up on her ass against him so she could feel just how much he wanted her.

Giving his tongue entrance inside her mouth, Carly lets out a moan as she kisses him back. As she lifts her legs and wraps them around his waist she feels his hands wrap around her back for support.

With his lips still attacking hers, Sonny finds the strength to walk them towards his beach press so he could christening it like he planned to before Carly started this stupid stand off they were in until now. Victory was his at LAST and it felt damn good.

As their lips break apart and he places her onto the bench press, Carly lets out a giggle as she asks "What…here?"

"Yeah here for starters" Sonny nods slightly as he leans down a little and places his hands onto her bare legs.

Sliding his hands up her smooth legs and then underneath the skirt she wore, Sonny discovers much to his surprise and delight that his wife was nude underneath her skirt. He could feel her wetness for him against his fingertips. As he rubs his thumb onto her clitoris while using his middle and index finger of his other hand to penetrate insider of her, Sonny flashes her a dimpled smile when he hears her let out a small moan.

Sliding his fingers in and out of her slowly he watches Carly's eyes flutter close as she softly cries out his name. Removing his fingers Sonny smirks when she blinks her eyes open shocked that he'd stopped pleasuring her. Truth was he couldn't without entering inside her womanly center much longer and she had herself to blame. All the cold showers in the world couldn't seem to help these last few days. It seemed that as each day went by Carly's outfits were getting sexier and sexier. Bringing his fingers up to his lips he licks his finger clean of her juices.

Watching his tongue lick his fingers clean, Carly nibbles on her bottom lip as she spreads her legs wider causing her skirt to hike up her legs a little.

Glancing down at her womanhood expose to his hungry eyes, Sonny hastily yanks off the track pants he was wearing along with his boxer shorts. As his member sprang to life fully erect his hands push up her skirt until it reaches her waist just before he descends onto her body.

Lifting up her head a little from off the press bench, Carly's lips manage to capture his into a loving kiss. As he moans into her mouth she feels the tip of his penis against the entrance of her vagina causing her to cry out Sonny's name in anticipation.

Breaking their lips apart, Sonny whispers out to her "I missed you soooooooo much baby"

"I missed you more" Carly tells him back in a raspy voice. "Now make love to me already!"

Letting out a chuckle at her words, Sonny forces himself to stay strong just for a little longer as he asks "Is that an order or a request Car-lee"

With a frustrated sigh, Carly tells him "It's whatever you want it to be just do it!" seconds later Sonny's penis finally starts to make its entrance slowly inside of her.

The man was driving her CRAZY with his slow pace. All she wanted right now was his dick to ram in and out of her rapidly until they were both hit with an explosive orgasm.

Letting out a grunt, Sonny could tell she was getting frustrated by the way her nails where now digging into his back. He wanted to teach her a lesson. As much as he wanted to just screw her brains out in a fast pace he wanted to make sure she never tried to withhold sex from him again.

FINALLY his harden rod was completely inside of her filling her up completely. Making a cry like sound as his member stretches her walls, Carly decides to wiggle underneath him in hopes that he would slide faster out of her and ram back inside just as fast.

With a growl like sound, Sonny knew he couldn't last much longer without exploding so he does what she's been wanting him to do. Pulling himself out of her he quickly plunges back in and then out and in over, over, over, over, over, over and OVER again as both their cries of pleasure is heard within the gym. Finally as he drills her with a few more thrusts he feels her walls tighten around his shaft tightly as she it hit with an orgasm.

"Sonneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Carly cries out his name as her eyes flutter close.

Carleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" he pants out softly as he finds his own release.

Spilling his seed inside of her his body falls limp against hers…

"Uhmmm" Carly purrs out as her fingertips traces circles over his back while his penis slips out of her.

Letting out a chuckle, Sonny whispers hotly into her ear "Now that's what I call cooking"

"I guess you won" Carly sighs

Looking into her eyes, Sonny tells her "I think we both won. Don't you?"

"I think so too" Carly laughs out.

After kissing her lips softly, Sonny forces himself off her and onto her feet. Extending his hand to her he asks with a dimpled smile "How about a shower Mrs. Corinthos"

Placing her hand into his, Carly smiles back at him "A shower sounds great."

With a nod of his head he helps her up from off his press bench. Releasing her hand once she was standing on her two feet Sonny bends down and picks up his discarded boxers. Placing them on as he watches Carly smooth down her skirt Sonny utters out "The kids won't be back for awhile right?"

"Mama has them all day long" Carly tells him

"Good because I plan to make love to you over and over again" Sonny tells her before taking her hand in his again and escorting her out of the gym so he could do just that.

~**~

The End.

Well I hope you enjoyed this short fic. All feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated.

Take care. 


End file.
